


hands of love

by Stylinson__Syndrome



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Edward, Alpha/Omega, Dominance, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Insecure Louis, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Consensual Spanking, Omega Louis, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Pet Names, Power Play, Praise Kink, Public Humiliation, Spanking, Stubborn Louis, Subspace, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-01 04:31:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15135161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylinson__Syndrome/pseuds/Stylinson__Syndrome
Summary: "if I were your alpha," edward said menacingly at the unclaimed omega, "you wouldn't be able to sit down for a whole month."edward's eyes were dark and intimidating, and his alpha instincts told him that the omega was actually submitting at the tone for once.louis let out a soft whine, one that nobody except Edward could hear due to his unbelievably powerful hearing."so you better fix that," edward continues, letting his hands roam to louis bum, giving it a tight squeeze, "snarky, disrespectful attitude before,"edward landed a harsh smack on louis' bum,"I do it for you."





	1. fools

"if I were your alpha," edward said menacingly at the unclaimed omega, "you wouldn't be able to sit down for a whole month." 

edward's eyes were dark and intimidating, and his alpha instincts told him that the omega was actually submitting at the tone for once. 

louis let out a soft whine, one that nobody except Edward could hear due to his unbelievably powerful hearing. 

"so you better fix that," edward continues, letting his hands roam to louis bum, giving it a tight squeeze, "snarky, disrespectful attitude before,"

edward landed a harsh smack on louis' bum,

"I do it for you."

-

Louis looked up, standing completely limped and still at the large and intimidating alpha who stood right before him. Edward smirked , throughout the past three months of louis being in the office, he had been nothing but defiant , rude, snarky, and under no control . 

And Edward had enough of it. 

"Do you understand?!" Edward tone was dominant, frightening to all the omegas in the room intact. Many of them flinched at the harsh scolding tone, but louis stood still and confident, despite Edward already hearing his fast and thumping heart beat, or sensing the tears in the eyes that are threatening to leak, louis stood confidently, still. 

It took a second for louis to compose himself, to make sure he wasn't going to submit, to make sure he wasn't going to show any weakness to anyone in the room. 

Because he might be an omega, but he wasn't weak. 

He couldn't be. 

So louis mustered up his courage, tried to hide the fear in his eyes with dark angry ones, "you are not my alpha." Louis decided, hearing gasps from fellow omegas and alphas in the room who frowned upon his behaviour. 

And Louis felt like shit, but he couldn't back out now, he couldn't. 

"I am still an alpha," edward voice was low, dangerous, and threatening to everyone in the room. "And you, do you know what's your status?!"

Eyes were glued to the scene before them, everyone stopping their work to look at the two's horrid conversation. 

"You." Louis said in a matter of fact tone, "are not my alpha." 

"You." Edward mocked, "are an omega." 

Louis rolled his eyes at the older boss before him, already wanting to stop the conversation and to drop on his knees to beg for forgiveness from the alpha. 

Edward could sense the distressed omega, he definitely could. But the older man kept quiet and stared intently at the omega, knowing he wasn't going to break, yet. 

"Fuck off Edward" Louis yelled, already feeling more than frustrated at the alpha, "maybe if you didn't have such a shitty personality , you would have already had an omega by now!" 

And as everyone in the room gasped at the tone, at the words, Edward stood the same, a smirk quirking up on his face. 

"Kneel." 

And at the alpha command, every omega kneeled at their place, except for one. 

All eyes were kept on the only omega standing, seemingly unfazed by the alpha command.

But Edward knew, he saw when louis' knees buckled down and almost gave in to the command, but at the last second, he found himself again and stood right up. 

The older man stared into the shorter's blue eyes, one that showed anger and stubborness but held fear and submission. 

Edward smirked at the boy, "get back to work." 

-  
"Bend over." Edward had enough. "Now." 

Louis expression changed for second before turning back to his stubborn, sassy, whackable face. 

"No." 

Edward growled, it's been 2 days since the last encounter and things were going back to normal, but now , once again, all eyes are on them as Edward stood dominantly infront of louis. And Louis defying as usual. 

"An omega like you," edward raised his hand and smacked it down to the omega's bum, "needs to be spanked." 

Louis let out a loud yell at the impact, turning towards Edward to cover his bum. 

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO THIS." The omega screamed at the man, backing up to the wall to protect his bum. 

But Edward was swift, he grabbed Louis by his wrist, pulling him closer and throwing him over his shoulder. 

Louis kicked and squirmed and struggled, but Edward kept a strong firm grip on his covered thighs, ignoring the smacks and hits given to his back. 

Edward smirked at the now screaming boy, landing a harsh smack down to his bum. 

"OW FUCKING LET GO YOU BASTARD" Louis screamed at the man, earning another slap, and again, and again. 

Louis felt his cheeks reddened at the realisation that everyone was looking at the scene. Everyone was looking at him getting spanked. 

He wanted to submit, right there , right now. But he couldn't. He swore to never to submit to someone again , he doesn't want to be anybody's omega. 

The smacks rained down his bum again and again, leaving a painful sting on his arse. Edward continues, his large hands continues to smack and discipline the small omega. 

Once louis went limp on Edwards shoulder, Edward smirked, slowing down the smacks and hearing Louis' sniffs and gasps . 

And when Edward had enough of the position, he put the smaller boy down on the wooden table, letting the omega gasps and squirmed, Edward sat down on the office chair and pulled the smaller boy over his lap. 

The boy gasped in shock, feeling humiliated and degraded as he was once again spanked. 

Edward pulled down louis' dress pants and briefs, only exposing his red hot bum, but careful to not let any parts spill. Louis squirmed harshly, but Edward kept a hand down on his back, preventing him to go anywhere. 

The smacks rained once again, "that's better, isn't it?" Edward taunted. 

"A naughty omega," he landed another smack, "is finally being disciplined." And another, "after so," smack, "fucking" smack, "long."

The omega started to cry on his lap, unable to take the pain anymore. The smaller boy sobbed as he received the harsh smacks to his already red and sore bottom. 

"So tell me, louis." Edward smacked the sit spots harshly. "Are you going to be good now?"

Louis didn't reply, earning smacks coming down from Edward. 

"Y-yes!" Louis stuttered, voice muffled as he bury his head into his hands. 

"Yes," edward smacked down, "what?!"

"Y-yes s-sir! a-alpha! E-Edward!" Louis screamed, unable to take the spanking anymore. 

Edward smirked smugly, pulling up louis' Calvin Klein briefs and dress pants before letting him stand up.

Louis was still sobbing, and Edward could already tell he had entered a subspace from the humiliation and pain he received. 

Edward took the crying omega into his arms, giving his employees a warning glare before carrying the boy into his office and slamming the door shut. 

"Shhh" edward comforted the boy, who was still feeling fuzzy and blur, "you're okay, I'm here."

Edward tried to comfort the boy, not wanting him to drop , because subdrops could be serious, especially without a mated alpha bond. 

Louis stared fuzzily at the man, cuddling in his chest.

"Come back to me" edward said softly, a side where many people hasn't see when talking to louis. 

And when louis came back, he broke down into tears , sobbing when he realised, he submitted to someone again. 

But Edward was quick to sooth him, planting soft small kisses around his head as the smaller boy bury himself into his chest.

Edward sighed, planting one hand on louis' bum, makinhis gasp, and another hand on his back. Edward quickly tried to grab his bag and threw his phone, wallet, keys and necessary documents into it. He walked down of the office quickly, louis still in his arms, silently hiding his face from embarrassment. 

And true enough, when Edward open his office door, heads snapped up and eyes widened when he saw Louis limped and submissively in his arms.

"Kasey, file a half day leave for me and Louis, I'll sign it tomorrow." Edward ordered , walking out to his car and putting louis on the passenger sit. 

"W-where are you taking me?" Louis asked, voice still raspy from the crying and his eyes were still red rimmed. 

Edward didn't answer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -consensual.

Louis question was answered when they arrived at the luxurious private property owned by none other than Edward styles. 

Louis squirmed as Edward led him to the house, unsure what the fuck was going on, but Edward brought a comforting hand on his back, and Louis followed the alpha.

"Edward." Louis found his voice again, "what am I doing here?" 

Edward smirked, gesturing for the boy to sit on the ridiculously posh sofa, and Louis did so hesitantly, careful of his still stinging bum. 

Edward was quick to boil some water and took a soothing cream. 

"Stand." Edward said, tone low. 

"Why?" Louis defied, his mood coming back soon. 

"Now." And louis stood up, still not recovering fully from the subspace he entered before. 

Edward bent louis over the sofa, which was of course, after dealing with a small fuss and squirming before he pulled his bottoms down and pressed a hand against the burning bum. 

"A-Ahh edward it hurts!" Louis cried, hands settling on the sofa and Edward took the chance to bend him over. 

Louis closed his eyes, not very sure what was happening but jumped when he felt a cooling feeling on his bum. 

Louis gasps as it was spread across his redden bum. 

Edward nudged his foot forward, motioning for louis to spread his legs more. 

"B-but you didn't spank me there." Louis face was already red, and he definitely doesn't need an alpha rubbing his hands between in his inner thighs. 

Edward gave him an expectant look, making louis cringe at his behaviour and open his legs up for him to sooth the skin there. 

Edward put more cream in his hand, rubbing it over louis' inner thighs as his hands caresses his balls accidentally. 

The omega let out a soft whimper, feeling his cock going hard at the touch, and Louis was so desperate.

And when Edward realises what was happening to the whimpering boy, he smirked. 

"What a naughty," edward taunt, hands brushing his balls again, "naughty omega."

Louis shut his eyes shut, feeling his cock hardened more at the words. His grip tightened on the sofa, not caring if he damages it. 

"Do you need me to take care of that?" Edward smirked at the boy who whimpered and nodded desperately. 

Edward smirked, spinning the boy around and landing his hands on his cock efficiently, causing the omega to moan out in pleasure. 

"God." Edward groans at the sight, "how are you unclaimed?!" 

Louis whimpered as Edward wrapped his hands around his cock, starting off slow as he rubbed his cock menacingly, "if only they could see you like this." 

Edward started going faster and faster and fuck Louis was going to come anytime soon.

Louis moaned, hooping on the spot from the stimulation and gasped, "p-please ah-ahhh ahhhhh" louis moaned, and right before louis was going to come-the hand was gone. 

Louis eyes opened in shock, whining at the loss of touch, reaching his own hands down when he felt it being pinned back up his head. "No touching." Edward growled, not liking the disobedient omega. 

"I-i was so close!" Louis cried, but before he could say another complaint, Edward wrapped his hands around and went quick and steady, causing louis to shut his eyes in pleasure and grip to tightened on the sofa. 

"You can't come," edward said as he increases his speed, "if you don't have permission." 

Louis gasped when Edward traced his finger down on his cock to the tip. 

"M-may I come?!" Louis cried, his dick already up and raging, reading to burst anytime. 

"No."

"E-Edward!" Louis yelled, crying as he was denied release once again.

"Alpha." Edward corrected the boy, wants him to know their statuses well. "Know your place."

Louis whimpered, "a-alpha, I need to - AHHH- PLEASE!" 

Edward smirked, "my hands can already make you this desperate," He Increased his speed, loving the omegas reaction at the denial, "imagine my cock." 

"A-lpha!" Louis moaned. "M-may I come?" 

Edward smirked, not answering as he pumped his cock up until louis couldn't take it, but he was going to until Edward gives him permission. 

"Come." Edward says finally, making louis cry as he release and spurt out white cum finally. And when he was finally done, Edward brought him up to his arms and held him tightly, letting Louis calm down his pants and wiped his tears. 

"T-thank you" louis breathed out, face buried in Edwards chest for the second time that day. 

"Thank you who?"

"thank you a-alpha " louis said softly, feeling small and vulnerable. 

Edward brought him to the shower and brought extra clothes for the smaller boy to change in while he asked his maid to clean up the disgusting mess in the living room. 

Edward was quick to go to the kitchen and made some tea from the boiled water from earlier on, knowing that Louis liked his Yorkshire tea well from the time he threw an absolute tantrum in the office when someone took his last pack, Edward made it the way he saw louis would, before setting it down on the living room table and awaited for louis. 

Louis came down, looking extremely small, like he always do, but he was even smaller than normal. His body was drowned in Edward's T-shirt, the smallest one Edward could find, and some white Calvin Klein's which fitted well on Louis due to his bum. 

Edward smirked, patting his lap down, but louis frowned at the action, sitting across the alpha. "Y-you're still not my alpha." He says quietly, and he was right. He didn't was to be a home wrecker or anything, he didn't know if Edward had a omega already, neither did Edward knew if louis was seeing another Alpha. 

"Tea." Edward says simply, "are you single?"

Louis face flushed from the question but nodded nonetheless. 

Edward smirked, "are you mated?" Knowing the answer well. 

Louis shook his head , no, but Edward decided he was going to classify their status well. 

"Use your words, omega." Edward commanded, making the omega head tilt down in submission. 

"I-I'm sorry a-alpha," louis apologise, no barriers blocking him from submitting anymore, "I'm not m-mated a-alpha"

Edward smirked once again, "come ere" he demanded as he patted on his lap. Louis set down his tea on the table as he hesitantly walked towards Edward and sat on his lap again. 

"There we go," edward hands went straight for louis' hair, running his fingers through it to sooth the smaller boy. 

"How about your virginity," edward asked, making louis choked on his own saliva, "has anyone fucked that pretty little hole yet?"

Louis face flushed, "n-no a-alpha" 

Louis cringed as he felt Edwards hands roam down his bum, supporting him fully. 

"Good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u like it, make sure to leave kudos and comments bc they are very much appreciated thankyou


	3. Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is going into heat.   
> Edward helps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> issa short chapter but I’m writing more so if u like it please kudo it and leave a comment bc it really encourages me alot

The next few days were odd in the office, everyone staring at the two the next day when they arrived to the office together, quietly. 

Louis was doing his own work quietly, avoiding picking up fights with the older man or anyone in the office. 

Edward, was in a good mood, efficiently completing every single work he had for the day, as well as finished unfinished work from the day before. 

And the employees were eyeing it up strangely, all having their own suspicions from the odd change in the two, but all their suspicions were confirmed when by day 4 of the incident, Edward went up to louis desk and - "I'll pick you up after work."   
-  
And to say that their unestablished relationship had gotten better over the next few weeks was a big understatement, the two began to actually like each other's presence, and felt a comforting vibe when around each other. 

Most employees found it odd, just a few weeks ago, they were in each other's asses, and now they've become almost like mated lovers, but they're not. 

In fact , they're not even in a relationship yet. 

But Edward was more than sure that they would, soon.   
-  
On Sunday, Louis eyed the calendar suspiciously, biting his lips when he realised something he should have been more aware of sometime ago, his heat was in 3 days. 

And he was fucked.   
-  
On Tuesday, Edward noticed that Louis sat uncomfortably at his seat, changing positions and squirming around in his chair all day, unable to concentrate. 

Edward could feel the distressed in the omega, and sense the tears threatening to leak and that the omega could break down anytime. 

"Louis." Edward said dominantly, to prevent any misunderstandings or tensions from any workers who believe that Edward is deliberately treating Louis better because of whatever reason. "In my office."

Louis looked up at the alpha, biting his lips in fear and tension. 

"Now, omega." Edward commanded to Louis, who nodded and stood up quickly, walking with Edward to his office. Edward held his office door, letting Louis slip in and take a seat before slamming the door shut and closing all the curtains where employees can see.

"What is going on with you?" Edward asked, taking a seat at his side of the desk. 

"Edward , I-I'm fine, jeez." Louis said, trying to brush off whatever Edward is trying to get. 

"Omega." Edward commanded, letting louis bow his head and fix his posture submissively. "I believe you'd liked to sit." 

"E-Edward I-"

"Alpha." Edward growled, "know your place, omega."

Louis bit his lip in fear, "y-yes alpha."

"Now," the alpha stared, "tell me whats wrong."

The omega eyed the alpha suspiciously, squirming in his seat for some time before, "my heat is tomorrow." 

Edward continued to stare at louis intently, unfazed by the confession he just made. "A-alpha?"

"I know." Edward finally confessed. But louis eyes widened and his body grew tense, "you know?" The omega asked, voice small. 

"Your small in radiating, omega, I can smell it." The taller man explained. "And I believe you don't have an alpha to help you, don't you?"

Louis face flushed, looking down. "N-no"

"Look up. You are not talking to the floor, omega." The alpha commanded, making louis look up in shame, "n-no a-alpha" he says once again, though he knew Edward heard him the first time. 

Edward smirked, "I could help if you only-asked"  offering himself to Louis. And that made a lot of sense, Edward was the closest unmated alpha that Louis knew, he has definitely dommed on Louis before, in which Louis submitted which was - rare. 

"I-okay" louis accepted, feeling flushed and anxious at the agreement. 

"I said if you asked," the alpha states, "not if you agree."

And oh, Edward wanted Louis to ask the alpha, like a proper omega would. Louis body began to tremble in his seat, cold sweat trickling down. "C-c-can- uh- w-would y-you help m-me through my h-heat, a-alpha?" Louis stuttered his way through , ignoring Edwards smug look. 

"Of course, princess." Edward agreed, the pet name foreigner to louis ears but slipped right out of Edwards mouth like it was nothing. 

Edward stood up, walking near Louis' seat and brushed his fingers through the omegas hair. "What a good good omega you are," edward praises. "My good omega, yeah?"

And Louis heart fluttered at the praise and his cock started to harden without even him realising it. And a few more praised by Edward later, Louis realised- his cock was hard and throbbing. 

But Edward seem to sense the sexual arousal in Louis before Louis could hide it. 

Edward smirked at louis, realising his praise kink, "and a well behaved omega," edward started, "is not going to touch," his hands roamed down to louis' cock, "or come tonight."

Louis let out a gasp, his cock painfully hard and all he wanted to do is get some release. "B-but alpha!" Louis whined, his hands gripping the hand rails as Edward palm his cock through his pants. 

"No touching. No coming." Edward made it clear. And Louis didn't have to listen to the alpha, since they're not mated or together, but louis was a good boy, and he was not going to defy the man who is going to allow his release during his heat.

"Tonight, ill send you back home, you are going to take a weeks worth of clothes with you, and you're gonna stay at mine until your heat ends, clear?" Edward ordered, voice low and dominating. 

"Y-yes alpha." Louis smiled, liking the dominance the ever so crave before. 

"Good boy." Edward praised, sensing the arousal growing, "my omega."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope u like this shortass chapter but hi please leave kudos and comments thankyOu hehehe


	4. Chapter 4

""I'm going to take care of you, omega." Edward said, tone low .

Louis whined desperately as he kicked away the sheets , already sweating profusely. "P-please!" Louis cried, spreading his legs as a sign. 

Edward smirked, already having prepared lube and conds from the night before, he grabbed the bottle of lube and poured in generously around his fingers. 

"Hush now princess," edward smiled at the desperate omega who was already crying, his cock sitting , throbbing on his belly as pre-cum leaked out of his tip.

Edward inserted the first finger in and - "OH! A-A-ah!" Louis moaned , bucking his hips up for more. 

"You're being so good now, princess" Edward praised, inserting the next finger in, opening the boy up as he squirmed around the bed. 

"A-alpha!" The omega whined, wanting more than just fingers, "f-fuck me please!". The omega bucked his hips up, reaching his hand back to add in his own fingers, but was soon stopped by Edward's large hands. "Hands on your head." He commanded, watching as Louis follows the order through. 

Edward smirked at the desperate omega, "one more time and I'll stop this all together." The man threatened, although he knew he was never gonna follow it through due to the pain and arousal of a heat. Neither was he going to give up a chance to fuck him so prettily. 

"W-want your knot" the shorter man panted, crying and desperate. 

Edward inserted the third finger in, stretching him well and good with his three large fingers. "Shh, I'm going to take care of you now." Edward comforted. 

And finally, louis heard Edward pulling down his pants , cock bobbling up to his tummy. Edward positioned his tip to the smaller boy's hole gently, watching as the man squirms around desperately for his cock. 

Edward smirked, and pushed in. 

"A-ahhh AHH OHH" louis moaned , eyes shutting in pleasure as Edward slowly fucked his arsehole nice and good.

"P-please!" the omega begged, feeling as Edward goes faster into his prostate, hitting at just the right spot and - "fuck a-alpha!" 

"K-knot me please!" Louis cried as Edward laid his hands down on both his hips to stop his squirming and slowly worked his way to louis' prostate. 

Edward smiled, knotting was a serious thing to do, almost part of mating. And he didn't want louis to regret it because of the desperation of his heat. 

"a-alpha- o-oh! D-daddy!" Louis moaned, letting the word accidentally slip out. And as Edward heard what louis had just called him, his dick grew harder than it already was before and he worked harder and faster , jabbing through Louis' prostate. 

"M-may I come?" Louis begged desperately, "p-please!" 

Edward smirked, "come."

And Louis came hard, squirting our the white come out and laying flat on the bed, feeling as Edward pulled out. 

Trying to catch his breath, louis watched as Edward pulled out from his hole, cock still hard and climbed up to louis' face, 

"Ah" edward said, signalling louis to open his mouth. Louis opened his mouth tiredly, wanting Edward's cock. 

Edward grabbed his hair roughly, letting him fuck Louis' mouth roughly. The omega muffled moans and tears spilled out as Edward choked the younger man. 

And finally- Edward shut his eyes and released. 

"Swallow it, omega." Edward demanded, feeling powerful over the vulnerable omega. Louis quickly swallowed the white and sticky substance down his throat, smiling up at Edward. 

"T-thank you a-alpha" louis said politely , cuddling up to Edward before falling asleep again.

-

The heat went on for no more than 7 days, where Edward would help ease louis' sexual frustration . And boy, it was the best week for the both of them. 

After the heat, Edward sent Louis back to his own home, making sure all his clothes were washed before sending him back home.

"Call me when you're back home?" Louis said gently, hugging the alpha and burying his face into his chest. The both knew that their bond had grew stronger over the 7 day stay at Edwards house, and Louis didn't want it to end. 

Edward brought his hands up to louis' hair, caressing it gently . "Do you need help with your clothes?" Edward decided to say, not ready to leave the younger boy yet. 

Louis laughed, they stayed 10 minutes away, it's not that dramatic. 

"If you want to" louis giggled, staring up at the older man and planting a kiss on his lips. 

Edward helped himself in, pushing the luggage into the bedroom and helped the boy unpack. 

"I'll make you some tea." Louis stated, walking out of the quiet bedroom. 

Inside the room, Edward had fun exporing the boys closet, finding old suspenders and the normal casual clothings , but something - special - caught his eyes. 

Sitting at the very bottom of his underwear drawer, laid more than one, maybe around 7 pairs of lace panties. 

And fuck, Edward was hard again. 

Edward smirked, picking up the beautiful baby blue ones, inspecting the lace and quality and Louis had definitely wore it more than enough before. 

Standing up, Edward picked up the blue panties and walked towards the kitchen. 

"Princess." He called out lovingly, catching the boys attention. Louis put down the cup of tea he had in his hands, watching as Edward confidently walked towards him with his hands behind his back.

"Strip." edward commanded, watching as the omegas face went to confused as he stripped down his clothing in the middle of the kitchen.

"Y-yes alpha?" Louis said , curious and small at whatever Edward was doing. 

Louis folded his clothes neatly, and set it down on the kitchen island as he stared up at the alpha. 

"I was looking through your closet, princess." Edward started, walking around Louis, "and so happened to find," Edward pulled out the pair of panties, "this."

Louis face flushed when he saw what the alpha was holding in his hands, it was his panties, his favourite pair actually.

His body started to tremble as he bit his lips , unsure or what to do. 

"That's naughty, my omega." 

Louis bit his lips, bowing his head in shame and embarrassment. "Wear it."

Louis almost choked. 

The omega looked up at the man suspiciously, before grabbing his pair of panties and putting it down, letting the fabric snap against his bum like he would always do. 

Edward moaned out loud, watching louis' bum in a beautiful pair of lace panties. The alpha smirked, "good boy." He praised, grabbing Louis' bum harshly. 

"You have a very spank-able bum, princess." 

"T-thank you?" Louis squeaked out, unsure or what to say but choked when he felt a harsh smack being brought down to his bum. 

"A-ah a-alpha!" Louis crashed his Body into edwards'. 

Edward smirked, grabbing his bum one last time before heading off back to the bedroom to reorganise his things. 

And was he glad to have stayed for a little longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at smut but yayy


End file.
